Inseperable
by drageionel543
Summary: Events are set after TF:ROTF.Sam and Mikaela have gone to college, beginning their new life together. With the many ups and downs they will face,is their love inseperable? Please review! My first fanfic.Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR ANYTHING ABOUT IT. And I'm still using Megan Fox as Mikaela, don't really like the new girl. No offence though. Just my opinion. Events are set after TF: ROTF. Also, this is my first fanfic, so give me reviews and I will try my very best to improve! This story doesn't really have much action; it's more of the lives of Sam and Mikaela. Hope you enjoy! Another thing, where does Sam live?**

For Sam Witwicky and Mikaela Banes, they never ever had a normal life after the war. The experiences with each other and the Autobots would never be forgotten.

Mikaela would never thought of falling so ever madly in love with one of the geekiest boys in school. The thought of that would be just plain absurd and sometimes, disgusting. Sam too, never thought of falling in love with the hottest brunette in school. Her dangerous curves that outlined and defined her body, her hair that streaked down her figure which covered her golden tanned skin. He would just stop short of breathing at the sight of this heavenly beauty. Now, she was all his.

"Sam Witwicky, on behalf of the President of the United States of America, I would want to thank you for your valor and your courage on the battlefield during one of the hardest times in the history of our country. We have done as you have promised, and have not yet informed Miss Banes of the good news. However, we will leave that as your job. Surely telling her that you 2 will be going to college together can't be harder than fighting an alien robot. So, I shall end my letter here. Attached in this envelope are the forms that have been personally signed by the President himself to allow you two to return to college back in L.A. Your college and university expenses will be fully paid by the government. All the best, and may God bless you in your future endeavors. Yours faithfully, the Secretary of Defense, Mr. John Keller."

"Ok Sam Witwicky, you've been this far. All you have to do is tell her and show her the letter. Man why the hell am I even getting nervous about? This can't be worse that alien robots trying to kill me! Right Mojo? "Sam stuttered nervously to himself in front of the mirror with Mojo trying to understand his language. Sam took out his cell, and called her. They were going to have a normal life, with one hell of a time together in college with Leo, the biggest crybaby he had ever befriended. But with a robot bigger than a building, who could blame him?

"Hey Kaela, its Sam."

"Hey Sam. I'm knocking off soon. So…" Mikaela chatted happily with a secret desire that they would have one of their 'Happy-time' or 'Happy- alone times' again together.

"Babe, stay there ok? I'll come pick you up in Bee. Don't go anywhere, promise? See you soon. I got a surprise for you."

"Yea sure. Don't worry, can't leave yet, gotta finish up one last motorcycle. Call me when you reach ok?"

"Mm-hmm. Love ya." Sam disconnected the call, halfway through the lawn, stepping all over his family grass. Walking up to Bee, he couldn't help but tell his best friend everything.

"Guess what Bee, me and you and Mikaela are going to be college buddies man! The government is paying full for everything."

"Another joyous occasion in your near-perfect life. I am really happy for you Sam. So, when do I play the song? We'd better make this perfect, unlike your embarrassing screw-up from last month." 

Soon, the pair were heading off to Mikaela's garage where she had been working. Sam couldn't help but break out in a sweat. After all, it was the beginning of their new life-together. Pulling up at the drive-way, he saw the familiar face that never seemed to bore him.

With all the grease all over her face and her arms, she still looked like an angel to Sam, nonetheless. Mikaela was the first to talk, breaking the awkward silence. She looked at Sam in a curious way, wondering why her chatterbox seemed so serious.

"Hey baby. What's wrong? Everything ok? You're out cold." Mikaela mumbled as she planted a kiss on his lips.

Sam's hands instinctively wrapped her body and returned the favor.

"Baby, we're going to college. Me, you, Bee, Leo all together. But if you don't go, I'll still love you." S

Mikaela could not believe it. This boy had removed her records and just loved her for the way she was. Jerks in the past that she had dated before were never like Sam. She just couldn't help but control the tears that partially removed the grease on her face. Standing right before her was a boy that loved her ever so innocently and deeply, even when she was the dirtiest girl in the world. Then she heard the song, the one song that she could never forget.

_Baby come back, any kind of fool could see,_

_There was something, in everything about you._

_Baby come back, you can blame it all on me,_

_I was wrong, and I just can't live without you._

"Come on Kaela, say yes? I can't live without you. I don't want a long-distance relationship at all. That sucks. I know it's hard to leave your life here, but don't you…"

The brunette couldn't help but kiss him so deeply. She grabbed his face with her arms and just cut off his sentence with the locking of their lips. Their kiss was passionate, although it was quite a lovely interruption.

"Sam, my life's with you. No where else. I'll go baby, wouldn't want to miss it for anything in the world." Mikaela said with a shaken voice. She was definitely touched, and Sam knew he had done it again.

With a triumphant smile on his face, he picked her up and swung her around like a kid till he could not balance himself any longer. The pair tumbled to the ground and locked lips yet again, with the world starting to fall away every time they kissed.

Breathing heavily after their make-out session, they stood up, held hands and walked over to Bee.

"Ready for our new life together?" Sam waited for his girlfriend's response, while holding the door open for her.

"You, Sam Witwicky, are by far the loveliest geek I have ever set my eyes upon. And you already know my answer to that question." Mikaela responded, before taking his hand.

In his mind, Sam couldn't help but wonder what he had done to deserve such a beautiful angel and a wonderful gang of robot friends together with his Maj. Lennox and team. If it was because of the war, he was glad to say, that he would go through it all over again.

The three sped off in the direction of Sam's house to pack and get ready, for their new life together.

Inseparable was the word.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE MAN.I REALLY HAD NO IS THE NEXT REVIEW,I WANT TO IMPROVE. AND ALSO,ITS PRETTY LONG,SO BEAR WITH ME YEA:)**

As Bee sped down the interstate towards home,Sam was glad he didn't have to drive. Mikaela was just way too beautiful. The golden hue of the sun was gently radiating on her skin, making her look like a goddess. His goddess.

"Sam,stop staring at me!Focus on driving." Mikaela crapped as she knew Bee could drive himself. His eyes always seemed to look through the very inside of her,but yet,his gaze was a comforting one.

"Bee can drive himself,besides I'm more interested in looking at you. You're fucking beautiful Mikaela,how the hell did I manage to make you love me so much?"Sam quietly mumbled,meanwhile lifting a hand to caress her beautiful face.

Mikaela could see the innocence in his eyes. The way he spoke about her made her seemed like an angel. She was no angel she thought, but at least she was to Sam. She couldn't restrain the red flush that appeared on her cheeks, but lifted her hands to interlock with his. "You didn't have to do anything. I love you,just the way you are. You're awesome Sam, you're as close to heaven a crook like me would ever get." She whispered,softly. This moment, she thought, was perfect.

"I love you, Samuel James Witwicky. More than you'd ever know."Mikaela whispered. Her words were loud and clear, for Sam was hearing with his heart,not his ears.

"And I love you, Miss Mikaela Banes. More than you'd ever know,too." Sam smiled,causing a small giggle to escape from Mikaela's mouth. He knew,he'd done it again.

Sam couldn't help but think that he was the luckiest guy on Earth. A loving family, a nice school to get to with a bunch of his best alien friends standing by his side,in war and in life.

And here,right beside him, was the greatest reason of all. Mikaela was an angel,one he'd never dreamed of having. Yet,right now,his angel laid on his shoulder,her delicate hands tugging at his shirt,as if to hold on for dear life. Sam soon realized,that he was her life,just like her's was his.

Had the man known that this would be the end-result of going through the war and getting almost killed by gigantic alien robots,he was glad to say,that he would have gone through it,all over again.

Reaching his house,he had phoned his parents before that tonight's dinner would be a table for four. And boy,were his parents glad at the extra female addition. Soon enough, she would be a permanent addition. Or,at least if she wasn't already.

"Mikaela!Oh my goodness,how is it that you get prettier every single time that I see you!How have you been? Sam's been talking about you so much lately. Am I right young man? Well come on in,make yourself at home,since its going to be yours anyway soon enough."Judy loudly exclaimed,meanwhile giving Mikaela a tight hug. The evident blush on Mikaela's face only made them tease their son's girlfriend more,with Sam giving no consolation except for a genuine smile.

Sam's dad,Ron had been cooking in the kitchen. Preparing their Witwicky Spaghetti Specialty was a family tradition,only for important guests and visitors. By far, Mikaela was their most important guest of all!

"Hello Mr Witwicky,do you need any help?" Mikaela found herself stumbling into the kitchen,hoping to be of some use.

"Oh hey Mikaela,sorry I couldn't go out to invite you. And,no,I don't need help. You're a guest and guests,sit right over..there!"Ron exclaimed with a chuckle,pointing his fingers to the living room. "We'll be done soon,so just be patient for a bit. And Sam,keep your girlfriend busy,it seems she's in need of something to do. Why don't you 2 go get some quality time together?"Ron shouted halfway across to the living room,where Sam slumped in the sofa.

Sam's dad had clearly emphasized on the words 'quality time', which made Mikaela smile. She could get used to this, she thought,every single day. Sam headed over to where Mikaela was standing,giving her a light peck on the cheek from behind,his muscular arms pulling Mikaela closer to him.

She moved willingly and responded to the kiss by closing her eyes,savoring every touch,every feeling,even if it were only for a mere second. That,was love,she thought. She felt protected in his warm embrace,her hands wrapping around his. Ron couldn't help but pretend he didn't see anything,as the young couple remained oblivious to their 'spying' dad.

Soon,dinner was ready and boy,did Witwicky Spaghetti smell good. Mikaela could hear her tummy growl and her mouth salivate at the smell of this special home-cooked food. Finally,a meal that actually contained the most special ingredient.

_Love._

_Love for this family and how they treated her as their own daughter._

_Love,that she inevitably felt every time she came here._

_Love,that the most charming boy in the universe always gave._

_Love,to her,was Sam Witwicky._

Soon,dinner was over. It was a blast,with everyone all smiles on their faces,sharing the great enthusiasm that Sam was going to college. With,of course,a very special someone. Sam's parents were the happiest. Now,there would be someone to 'control the dragon' as Ron had put it.

With a grin on her face,Mikaela decided it was time to head home. Reluctantly,she stood up from the living room couch and gave each parent a hug.

"Thank you so much for having me over every time. It makes me feel like...home!"Mikaela confessed in front of the Witwickys.

"It's always a pleasure having you here Mikaela,so don't worry and try to get used to it. It'll be your home pretty soon enough,right son?"Ron said while giving his son a light jab. Everyone knew that Mikaela would be calling this place home soon in the near future. With a smile on her face, Sam walked her out to the front porch. Mikaela,obviously trying not to step on their family grass. Family,she wondered. Would she ever have one?And with who?Sam?Of course,she thought,of course.

"Its fine really Sam,I'll just take a cab home. My house isn't pretty far from here."Mikaela lied,hoping that Sam wouldn't listen to her,after rejecting him for the third time.

"Get your ass in the car,before I make you. You shouldn't go against me ya know,Miss Banes,of all people,I thought you should know that." Sam announced,with a tight hold on her wrist,he pulled her to where Bee was parked,opened the door for her,behaving like it was the very first time.

Mikaela couldn't help but remember every single time the incident that happened 2 years ago. It all started with Sam,at a dumb-ass park,trying to climb a dumb-ass tree. What a cute dumb-ass dork he was. The next moment,she was in his car,getting a 'ride' home. His anxiousness was absolutely adorable,even when she didn't show it.

Soon,aliens were all over them,trying to kill them and other aliens. So many things had changed,but she never once regretted getting into that car with Sam. It was their life now,together.

"Mik,babe?What are you thinking about?" Sam asked with a curious smile on his face.

"Nothing Sam,its just...so many things have happened in this 2 years that we have been together. And thinking,it all started with a ride home." She replied,smiling widely. Reaching out for his hand,she gripped it and held it tightly,gently squeezing his fingers. Looking up at his face,all boyish and manly at the same time,she never thought that the 'geek' would eventually be so charming and attractive. She was definitely heads over heels in love.

Sam responded,giving a smile back. He understood every single word she had said,genuine and honest.

"Hey Mik,sit on my lap. Please?" Sam replied,even though he knew her answer.

"Just like old times huh. And most probably it isn't about the seat belt anymore." Mikaela crawled over to Sam's seat,laid on top of him and tried to get comfortable.

Sam instinctively wrapped his arms around her slender frame,not minding the ticklish feeling that her hair gave him. He moved up just a little bit,to make sure that Mikaela was comfortable.

The moon shone through the front window of the Camaro,which only made her look more gorgeous.

Mikaela,obviously welcomed his tight embrace and laid her hands on his,interlocking her fingers. The moon was beautiful tonight and getting embraced by the only man who truly never felt that she was just 'another girl'. She was loved,cared for and had been died for. His love for her,was never 'shallow'.

The pair said nothing during the trip to Mikaela's house. They didn't need to,Sam's constant kisses on her cheek said everything. Mikaela,closing her eyes every time his lips touched her skin,loved every single moment of it. She occasionally inched closer to his muscular frame every time she felt that the small distance between them was too much. She longed to be close to him,to feel his every breath,every heartbeat, his every thing.

As they reached her house, Bee slowed down in front of the driveway. The pair stayed in the car,prolonging their separation.

"Oh man,Sam baby,I really have to get going. College starts in 2 days and I haven't even started packing."Mikaela said midway through getting up,opening Bee's door to step out.

"Mikaela."Sam stepped out,following her to her door.

"Yes Sam?"Mikaela asked,hoping for something to happen.

"_Kiss me dumb-ass. Can't you see I'm waiting here?Dumb-ass!Kiss me."_Mikaela thought to herself,staring into his brown eyes all the while.

Sam wrapped his arms around her,pulling her closer. She smiled,stepping into his warm embrace,willingly. She placed her hands around his neck,fingers curling through his hair. Mikaela leaned in,closer and closer,until she could feel his breath.

Sam knew exactly what she wanted. He leaned in and watched her close her eyes,their lips finally meeting. The kiss was sweet,passionate and an innocent one. It was not those hot and heavy kisses,but just a couple so madly in love with each other. Their kiss was slow and patient,as if both of them didn't want it to end.

Finally,they pulled away. Mikaela,leaned against his strong and muscular chest,her hands gripping handfuls of his shirt.

"I don't want you to go."Mikaela said,in all honesty,tilting her head upwards to look at him.

"I don't want to leave."Sam whispered,his words however,were loud and clear to Mikaela.

They pulled in together, hugging the other half so tightly. Out of the corner of Mikaela's eye, he could see tears forming. Unshed tears. He lifted a finger to gently brush it off,looking deep into her eyes,wondering what he had done wrong.

"Babe,are you okay?I can stay if you want me to. What's wrong?Was it something I did?"Sam asked,concerned about his girlfriend's emotions.

"Yes babe,its you,"Mikaela replied. Sam,utterly shocked at what she had said,decided to pull away. He wanted to know what he had done,but just couldn't figure out anything.

Mikaela,sensing his withdrawal,immediately pulled him back.,burying her head in his chest.

"Its you,cause,I love you. So fucking much."

Boy,was Sam touched. He thought only this type of scenes were strictly from the movies. And yet,here he was,getting cried about because a girl loved him so much. He pulled her into his embrace,brushing her hair with his hands.

There and then,he knew,that Mikaela needed him. He knew how much he meant to her and how much she meant to him.

"Mik baby,all my life,I'd never thought me and you would be together. Right now,as I'm standing here with the girl of my dreams,I just wanted to say,that I love you too. And yes,it fucking hurts. It fucking hurts to see you cry,it fucking hurts to see you hurt emotionally,it fucking hurts to miss you. It fucking hurts to love you,but I'm not stopping. If the pain is what I have to go through,I'd go through it. If I knew that I'd had to get killed by alien robots to see you standing at the end,smiling at me,I'd swear on my god-damn life,I would go through it all over again. For you,because I love you. So much." Sam said,with the utmost honesty,staring into Mikaela's eyes the whole time.

Mikaela smiled and couldn't help but shed a tear. She knew he wasn't lying. He was crying and for Sam to be a cry baby after the war,it was pretty rare.

"Shit,sorry babe,I'm crying a 'lil bit ain't I."Sam embarrassing confessed.

"Shut up handsome. Its okay. No boy has ever cried about me before. You're the first one."Mikaela smiled and wiped a stray tear from his cheek. Before long,she was sobbing herself.

The couple spent a couple of hours together just in each other's embrace. They stayed up late,just watching the stars,counting them,looking at the moon and other romantic stuff. Before long,it was already 11pm and Sam had to get home soon.

"Hey Sam,its getting late,so you should probably get going alright?Look,I'll be fine by myself."

"Okay Mik,yea,its getting late. Real late. Look,I'll figure something out so that we can be together much more. I just don't like you to be alone." Sam proclaimed.

Pulling her in for one last kiss,he ran over to Bee and turned back to take one last look. He got into the car,and sped off. Mikaela stood at her door,watching him until he was gone. Then,as she was about to leave,she heard Sam shouting her name,with Bee's engine revving behind.

"Mikaela!Mikaela!Wait!Mik!" Sam ran,shouting as loudly as he could. "I have something to say!"Sam ran to her door,panting and gasping for air.

Mikaela looked at him,with a shocked look on her face and found herself holding his face in her hands.

"Yes Sam...calm down now baby,what was so important that you have to run back all the way back here when you had a car? What is it you want to tell me babe?"

Sam,still gasping for air,took a few deep breaths,calmed himself down and decided to speak. Holding her face in her hands,staring into her eyes,he said "Babe,Mikaela,I love you and...and I know we're not married yet and all and we haven't even finished studying yet,but do you think,5 or 10 years from now...do you think...I could be your husband?"

That was it.

That was all she needed to hear.

Without a single hesitation in her voice,she hugged him,shedding tears of joy in their tight embrace.

"Yes Sam,yes!I would absolutely love that!I want to be your wife too."Smiling widely,she felt like an idiot. A loved idiot.

That was all the couple needed to know. They were undoubtedly young,but their love was true and to them,that was all that mattered. 


End file.
